1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 5-substituted-2(1H)-pyridones, useful as cardiotonic agents and for the treatment of congestive heart failure, to their preparation and to the compositions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,322,318, published July 4, 1973, iscloses as intermediates 1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-6-(4- or pyridinyl)nicotinonitrile, 6-(4- or 3-pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,315 of Lesher et al relates to pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridones which are useful as cardiotonic agents.